


Neighbors 606

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: KillerWaveWeek2016 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grunts, while nodding, “I’m Mick, in 3B.” He holds her up until she gets her door completely open, “You good from here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors 606

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Caitlin moves into the apartment with Iris after the car accident. She couldn’t go back to the home that she and Ronnie had been building together. It’s hard at first, down right painful those first few weeks, but with the love and support she gets from her friends. (Barry, Cisco and Iris attempt to drown her in love, she’s absolutely sure of it and no one will tell her differently.) But eventually it gets better. She starts to pay attention to the world again. (It’s during this time that the vacant apartment right next door is moved into, by what Cisco had dubbed as the scariest looking dude he’d ever seen in his life.)

Little by little she starts to smile more, and go out again. After a few months past, she even starts to accept the blind dates that Iris and Cisco send her way. Bless Barry’s heart though, he doesn’t try and set her up. He’s simply just there with lots of ice cream, a shoulder she can lean on and the Sharknado Trilogy to watch with her, once again, because it never fails to make her laugh.

But it’s only after one of these endless, nearly always horrible dates, that Caitlin actually gets her very first look at their perfect neighbor. Iris tries to assure Eddie that she isn’t in love with the guy. (She totally is just the tiniest bit.) The neighbor never complains when they get loud and the man never sends Iris away when she goes to ask him about their plumbing for the eleventh time.

She’s trudging up to the second floor, when her heel catches on the edge of a step. Before she can face plant though, there are two very firm arms wrapping around her from behind and halting her decent towards the ground. After being stabilized by her savior, Caitlin turns around to begin thanking the man, when she gets her first good look.

He’s tall, broad shouldered, with a surprisingly trim waist. The grey Henley is hugging him nicely every where, and the dark wash jeans show off powerful looking thighs. His nose has the slightest curve, indicating it’s been broken at least once in his life and his eyes are as dark as storm. His lips are pulled down, just the slightest bit, in a frown.

“You okay?” He asks, as he nods down towards towards her feet.

Caitlin for the life of her couldn’t believe what left her mouth after being asked. “I-I think so,” she keeps her voice soft, light. Shifting her weight a little, and letting her leg buckle just a bit. His hands shoot out to encase her waist, holding her steady, before the rest of his body moves a half step closer.

“What floor are you on?” The deep timber of his voice is most definitely going to keep her up tonight.

Caitlin blinks slowly before answering, “The second.” He gives a firm nod before he’s removing his hands and pulling her up into a bridal carry. Scratch that, his entire being is going to be keeping her up for more than just tonight. She's pretty sure it'll be at the very least a few months.

Caitlin couldn’t stop the small squeak that escapes her lips nor stop her arms from winding around his neck as he takes the first step up the stairs. He doesn’t let out any sound at the extra weight, just begins trudging up the stairs like this is nothing for him.

Before they can get to the first landing, he freezes for just a few seconds before resuming his path. “Sorry. Figured it’d be easier to get you up this way.” It’s muttered softly, even lower now that she’s much closer to him.

“That’s okay,” she whispers back before they both go quiet until they reach the second floor. “I’m in 3A,” she announces before he strides straight to her door. He lets her down gently, putting his left hand around her waist to steady her as she digs through her purse to pull out her keys. “Thank you for that.”

He grunts, while nodding, “I’m Mick. In 3B.” He holds her up until she gets her door completely open, “You good from here?”

Caitlin gives him a smile before answering the unspoken question, “Caitlin, Iris’s roommate. And yes, I’ll be okay from here on out.”

As he steps away he gives her another nod, letting her hobble into her home before moving over towards his door and digs out his own keys. “If you need anything, lemma know,” and quickly disappears out of sight and into his own apartment.

It’s the first time getting a good look at him and speaking to him but it certainly doesn’t turn out to be the last.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are most welcomed. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


End file.
